1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic composition, and, more particularly, to a cosmetic composition which comprises a specific acryl-silicone graft copolymer having an organosiloxane side chain, and is useful for various applications to the skin, hair, nails, and the like.
The invention also relates to a gel composition which comprises the specific acryl-silicone graft copolymer and a low-viscosity silicone oil.
2. Description of the Backcround Art
Cosmetics are broadly classified into basic cosmetics such as lotions, creams, emulsions, packs, and the like; makeup cosmetics such as foundations, lipsticks, rouges, eyeliners, mascaras, eyeshadows, eyebrow pencils, manicures, face powders, and the like; and hair cosmetics.
Since basic cosmetics have the purpose of imparting moisturizing and softening effects to the skin, characteristics strongly required for them are good water-retaining capability as well as superior stability and retentiveness of the humectant and softening components. Emulsion cosmetics are widely used as basic cosmetics, makeup cosmetics, and the like, in which the characteristics of emulsion are utilized.
Neither o/w-type nor w/o-type emulsions, however, can provide a composition having sufficient stability over time, good water-repellency, and excellent sensation upon use at the same time.
Since one of the major purposes of makeup cosmetics is to improve the outward appearance of the object to which they are applied, such as the skin and nails, characteristics demanded of makeup cosmetics include a good sensation upon use; superior water-repellency, water-resistance, and oil-resistance; and good retentiveness of the makeup.
Many of conventional makeup cosmetics such as foundations, eyeliners, mascaras, eyeshadows, nail enamels, and so on do not give a good sensation upon use and do not produce a cosmetic film which is sufficiently water-resistant, oil-resistant, and friction-resistant.
In view of this situation, the present inventors have undertaken extensive studies for the development of a cosmetic composition having good stability over time, imparting an excellent sensation upon use, and possessing superior resistance to water and oil. As a result, the present inventors have found that a cosmetic composition and a gel composition into which a specific type of acryl-silicone graft copolymer is incorporated satisfied these requirements for cosmetics.